Welcome Back: a doctor who fanfic
by I-miss-Rose123
Summary: The meta-crisis is dead and Rose can't cope in the parallel universe so she returns and meets an old friend who she wished to see. slight doctor and rose pairing. T rating for swear words. By the Master I mean Missy.
1. Rose is back!

Welcome back:

A _Doctor Who_ fanfiction

Chapter 1

Rose watched it happen, she just stood and watched as an alien son-of-a-bitch killed the meta-crisis Doctor. "No!" she finally screamed, but it was too late the meta-crisis had died.

Meanwhile, back in Rose's original universe the Doctor and Clara were out for coffee in Glasgow. Suddenly, they heard a girl scream for the Doctor and he recognised her straight away, it was Rose. "Clara, wait here I'll go see what's wrong," said the Doctor in his new scottish accent.

"No!" was all clara said and so they both went over to the origin of the screams.

* * *

"Rose?" the Doctor asked as he saw her, she hadn't aged one bit!

"Yeah," Rose said as though that was obvious, "who are you and where is the Doctor?"

"Rose, it's me. I'm the Doctor. Now, what are you doing here and where is the meta-crisis?"

"The meta-crisis is dead and I couldn't cope in the parellel world so I used the dimension canon to return here."

"Who are you and how do you know the Doctor?" asked Clara, strangely jealous of the blonde girl.

"I'm Rose Tyler and I was a companion of the Doctor's. Oh, and to put it in the simplest way, we were together."

"Oh," was all Clara could muster.

Rose went up to the Doctor and hugged him, for once he smiled and returned the hug. Now Clara was feeling too jealous. "Having fun in a hug for once?" Clara asked the Doctor.

"Hm?"

"You never liked hugs before with _this_ face."

" _This_ face? How many times have you regenerated since you last saw me, the first time I saw your converse-loving self?"

"Twice. When I regenerated I traveled with a girl called Amy, but an angel got her. Then, I met Clara and travelled with her until I regenerated and she doubted herself, but stayed."

"Ok. Clara, how old were you when you began travelling with the Doctor?"

"Um, I was 22 years old."

"You were 3 years older than I was when I began in 2005."

"Okay. Enough you two, don't want you to start fighting. And, before you argue you do seem to be close to fighting."

"Okay," the girls said in unison.

"Scottish, eh?" asked Rose.

"Yeah. This face is a reminder of who I am, the person that first had this face was a man in Pompeii and I had saved him & his family from 'Volanco Day'," he laughed at his name for the day and so did Rose.

"Did I miss a joke?"

"Well, an inside joke. You had to be around Jack to understand it, don't ask."

"The Doctor used to get so jealous 'cause Jack would flirt with me," Rose told Clara, who giggled slightly.

"I did not! (I did)."

"Oh, sure Doctor."

"Wait," Clara was slightly bemused as to who the meta-crisis was, "why does _the meta-crisis_ sound familiar? I think it was in one of the books I read when we had the problem of those zombie versions of us."

"The meta-crisis is a half human half timelord being. Half of his DNA was the Doctor's and half was Donna's. I heard what you did I'm so sorry about making forget her adventures. At least we can remember our trips she can't. She didn't like that prick in the parellel world she did get married, though, to the parrellel version of Jack and, if you can believe it, he's even worse for flirting," Rose said going from sad to happy again.

* * *

The three walked to the TARDIS chatting about what's been happening on the magnificent machine!

"Hey ol' girl. It's been a while, ain't it?" Rose said towards her old home. The TARDIS hummed excitedly for the first time in years. "I'll take it you missed me then. I see that the decor's changed! From coral to full-on-metal. Quick question, no heart of the TARDIS panel right?"

"None you have to go to the centre of the TARDIS to get to the heart, so let's hope that Margret the Slitheen doesn't comes back," the Doctor and Rose giggled for a few seconds.

"Another inside joke?" the pair just nodded. The Doctor was happier clara had ever seen him.


	2. Missy gets a suprise

Chapter 2

"Oh no," the Doctor said fearfully as Missy walked up to them, they had decided to go on a small trip to London so that Rose could see her friends again and Clara could go to her job at Coal Hill. Once the school day had finish they all met up at 'One new change' when she came up to them.

"Hello, Doctor. Clara. Wait, is this? Ah, I finally meet you Rose. I'm Missy, short for Mistress and you may have known me as the Master." Rose just stood shocked, Jack had told her of the Master and she had wish she could meet him so she could slap him.

"Your the Master? Hahaha. Missy no offence, but I thought you'd be more intimidating! You just remind me of Sharreen's aunt when she had an exentric phase. From what I was told you're meant to be some big bad evil timelord! You however look like a little prissy! Oh and this is for all the times you tried to kill the doctor!" And with that Missy got a Tyler family slap. _God_ _, Rose takes after her mother,_ the Doctor mused.

Missy just stood shocked and slightly impressed.

"Rose, do you know how many time he's tried killing me?"

"Probably, if any, the same amount of times you've tried to kill him!"

Missy shuffled through her bag until she came to a laser screwdriver and pulled it out on Rose. "You recognise this don't you. Just know I can do many things to you with this!"

"Just gonna say that the Doctor would stop you if you tried anything! Oh, and by the way I hope you don't mind but Jack, as in this world Jack," she rolled her eyes and then continued, "on speed dial still! So, quick question; do you want Torchwood on your back?"

Missy backed away slowly from the girl who seemed to have a strange turn of events happen to her, her eyes were glowin gold. "Where do think your going?" Rose asked but not in her voice, no, this was a voice the Doctor never wanted to hear again. In the Doctor's head he could hear Donna saying those two words again _'Bad Wolf'_. A single tear fell down his face.

"Rose, you alright?" Clara asked as she noticed the change in the blonde's voice.

"I am not Rose, I am the Bad Wolf," was all she replied with. Clara stood shocked to the bone.

"What have you done with Rose?" asked the Doctor almost protectively.

"She is safe. I just need to protect her from this person."

The Bad Wolf glared at Missy. She raised her hand as though she was going to turn Missy into pure atoms. The Doctor noticed and grabbed her. Clara walked over and stood in between the other women sensing it was the right thing to do. "If you're gonna hurt that bitch then you have to go through me. I can tell Rose was too kind to do this. So, Rose, if you can hear me fight back."

Suddenly, Rose's eyes went back to their chocolate-brown colour. "W- What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"The Bad Wolf part of you c- came back. Rose, I was so worried about it. I knew it was going to come back," The Doctor said sadly, hugging Rose tightly. Clara stood there both worried for Rose and angry at Missy.

"This is why we do not enjoy seeing you! You take someone like Rose and anger them until they change! You did it to so many and yet you show no remorse! You should just leave and never come back! You are nothing, but a soulless bitch that cares for no one but herself!" Clara exclaimed tears, in her eyes.

"Oh well we cannae have that. I'll let you in on a wee secret, I donnae want to make friends with you. I'm ye enemy!" Missy answered and then left as fast and she'd appeared.


End file.
